


What Ifs Will Drive You Mad

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Angst, Community: yuri_challenge, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie. It was hard to sleep at night knowing what she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ifs Will Drive You Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _'sacrifice'_.

In her dreams, she and Baby Doll walked out of that horrible place, hand in hand, as they should have. Instead, Sweet Pea wakes up with a layer of sweat on her brow and tears rolling down her cheeks. She wraps her arms around herself and tries to put Baby Doll's face out of her mind, but even with her eyes open, she can see a ghost of that fair skinned face.

Sleep forgotten, the night would be long and filled with Sweet Pea's 'What ifs' had things gone differently and thoughts of Baby Doll's heartbreaking sacrifice for her. Forever.


End file.
